


I've got you

by Dananickerson82



Series: Glee Drabbles [25]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82
Summary: Something happens and Artie is able to be a major help
Series: Glee Drabbles [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912693
Kudos: 19





	I've got you

** Kurt and Artie **

The football gleeks came in after practice followed by coach Beiste – and what they walked in on was pure unadulterated hate. There were five jocks surrounding Kurt – who was curled up on the floor. They were hitting and kicking him. The guys flew into action: Sam, Finn, Mike, and Coach each took a player (Coach actually took two for the time being). Puck swooped in and picked Kurt up, turning to deposit him in Artie’s lap. Then Puck took the second guy from Coach. Mike had his dude in an arm bar on the ground; Finn had his up against the locker, forearm to his throat; Sam had his in a head lock; Coach was lifting hers by the scruff of her neck; and Puck had his now in a full nelson.

“Shh,” Artie coaxed Kurt. The young gay teen curled up on Artie’s lap, crying and shaking. Artie shifted him so he was seated better on his unmoving legs and pulled Kurt into his chest. “We’ve got you now. They’re not gonna hurt you anymore,” Artie kept muttering placations as Coach handled her business.

“Artie, take him to Sue, the nurse already left,” Beiste said before turning to berate the jocks.

“Alright, Kurt, hold my neck and tuck your legs. We’re going for a ride.” Kurt followed directions, continuing to cry. Artie wheeled them across the hall to the girls’ locker room. “Coach Sylvester!!”

“What the hell are you doing in here?!” Sue yelled, thinking a random boy came into her locker room. “Porcelain? What?” She looked like someone punched her in the gut.

“Coach Beiste is dealing with the assholes who were beating on Kurt,” Artie explained. “But the nurse isn’t here and she told me to bring Kurt here.”

“Porcelain, what hurts?” Sue asked, kneeling down. No response from Kurt.

“Kurt, you need to tell us so Sue can help you,” Artie murmured in his ear, running a hand up and down his arm. “Let us help. Just tell her where it hurts.”

“They were kicking me, my ribs and back,” Kurt said softly, his face not leaving the next he made at Artie’s neck.

“Hey, let’s get Sue to check you out so we can get out of here, I’ll stay with you as long as you need.”

“Deal.”


End file.
